<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke on the Water by RamblingsOfAHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725219">Smoke on the Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsOfAHunter/pseuds/RamblingsOfAHunter'>RamblingsOfAHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Dark, Demons, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, Saving People Hunting Things, Slow Burn, Violence, heart ache, yellow eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsOfAHunter/pseuds/RamblingsOfAHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are doing what they’ve always done best; saving people, hunting things. But what happens when they come across a young woman on the side of the road and the trio gets thrown into the chaos of Azazel and the Special Children? Secrets will be revealed and evil will try to rise. Can they protect each other from what Hell has in store for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke on the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long car rides were always a favorite of Dean's. He remembered the days when he was a kid and just started out hunting, how he would sit where Sam sat now, their father John behind the wheel, talking about some monster he planned on showing him how to hunt. At the time, Dean thought it was fun, like all children do, looking up to his father like he was some invincible hero, that nothing in this world could harm him because he was dad and he hunted monsters and that was good enough. </p><p>Those days had long gone. Dean grew up fast in those days, learning that their were horrors that were so dark and powerful that they were the ones that were nearly unstoppable. It was always, <i>watch out for Sammy',</i> a mantra that repeated in his head, even as he slept. He had a responsibility to watch out for his brother, especially now with their father gone. Dean didn't care if Sam was an adult now and capable of taking care of himself, something Sam liked to bring up whenever they got into heated discussions about what Sam should and shouldn't do. But right now, things were good and the brothers were getting along. </p><p>The Appalachians were a beautiful sight, the Winchester brothers loved the open out doors, how the road was endless and rolled on for as far as they eye could see. They felt safe in the serene walls of trees, listening to the sound of local wildlife mix with the pur of the engine and the upbeat music coming from one of his many cassette tapes playing Zeppelin's greatest hits. </p><p>Dean tapped his fingers along to the beat, his hands resting on the wheel as he took in the scenery around them. A distant thought flooded his mind, one that brought a sense of nostalgia to him. He remembered the few times John had taken him and Sam on camping trips for the weekend when the monster activity was quiet. Those types of things were rare, but Dean made that fire and John cooked the deer meat, allowing a young Sammy to fire his shot gun which excited the young boy. Dean glanced over at his brother while he had his nose buried in a book. A small smile graced his face at the fond memory. This trip was supposed to be investigating wendigo sightings, but Dean wished more than anything they could spend time together just kicking back with a beer and enjoying the normal side of things.</p><p>Reaching down between them, Dean fished around in the crumbled white bag of fast food they had ordered before venturing off into the wilderness. The burger felt warm in his grip, pulling it out and unwrapping with one hand. He bit into the cooling meat of hamburger, cheese and bacon, a greasy delight as Dean liked to remind Sam when he preached to him about the risks of a heart attack and many other health complications Dean liked to tune out when Sam played <i>’doctor'.</i> He could see how Sam glanced at him from over the book, his eyes traveling to the burger in his hand but saying nothing. Dean wasn't paranoid like him, he didn't count calories and he didn't care about carbs and grease. If the food was good, that's all that mattered and he would enjoy himself. He did just that and took another large bite. </p><p>Somewhere along the drive, things changed suddenly and Dean sensed it as he felt resistance against his foot on the pedal. He became worried over his pride and joy, the Impala was his baby and he never liked to see anything happen to her. Dean spent hours working under the hood, he was finicky with her and it didn't matter if it took him days to fix her up, he did it until the job was done and she was in perfect condition again. </p><p>He shared a glance with Sam as he slowed the car down, the older having mechanical knowledge and already trying to diagnose the problem. Dean found a clear patch near the road and pulled over to the side, his eyes looking along the dashboard for anything that could give him a sign. "C'mon, baby, don't let me down now." He reached out and touched the dashboard, worry lines etched into his face. There was nothing worse than having a break down in the middle of nowhere. Sure, there was a tool box stashed away in the trunk, but Dean didn't want to work on a car with being so close to the forest. That was just like taking a scene right out of a horror movie. </p><p>First he tried pumping the breaks, thinking there is air in the lines but then his mind shifted to possible transmission problems or even the engine. He hoped it wasn't that, knowing too well how long the process would be to check it all out. He leaned down, observing everything while Sam stood outside to help his brother out. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was a figure of a person and he spun around and saw a young brunette woman with tattered clothes coming out of the woods. She looked like she was attacked by a wild animal with all the dirt and specks of blood covering her blue jeans and white ripped shirt. Her long chocolate tresses were messy and caked with dirt and twigs, her skin pale with scratches lining the skin. </p><p>Questions flooded his mind, who was this woman and what was she doing out in the middle of nowhere? Instinct told him to back up, his feet inching backwards and back towards the car again. “Dean!” He said loudly, Dean jolted upwards when Sam called out to him, nearly hitting his head on the wheel in the process. <i>”Son of a bitch!"</i> He grunted, sitting up on alert, but stopping when he saw the figure of the young female straight ahead. </p><p>Sam was quick to react and he ran around to the passengers side of the car, pulling out his gun just in case this woman was dangerous. Dean followed along, his eyes trained on her and his expression unreadable. He was cautious and his stiff posture made it obvious that he didn't like this situation. Sam was always the one to see things differently, although cautious as well, he was going to give this woman a chance because maybe she just needed help. He took small steps closer again, the weapon close to his side as he crouched down and approached her slowly. He held his hand out, trying to show her that he wasn’t going to hurt her.</p><p><i>”Careful, Sam."</i> Dean warned lowly, watching as his brother took careful steps over to her. Dean thought this was suspicious and his hunter mind kept watch of their surroundings, green eyes continuously scanning the clusters of trees before darting back to Sam and his interactions with the girl.</p><p>“We need to help her, Dean.” Sam said quietly, trying not to make any sudden movement in case it would set her off.</p><p>Dean could see she looked like she crawled out of hell with her trashed clothes and hollow expression. She was abnormally pale, as if she had seen a ghost. He slowly moved around the front of the Impala, his hand staying close to his side and hovering over the area where his concealed gun was tucked away. He didn't want to end up having to shoot this woman, but he didn't know if this person before them was even human at all. Monsters knew how to play tricks and he was not going to be caught off guard. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Sam asked gently, eyes trailing along her thin form in concern. </p><p>She raised her head and looked at him with emotionless brown eyes, her body completely still. No one moved, but then she suddenly started to fall sideways and Sam lunged at her, trying to grab her before she could fall over the slope. Her body was exhausted and he caught her before her head could make contact with the asphalt, holding her in his arms.</p><p>The sudden reaction his brother had made Dean dash over to them, shouting <i>”Sam!”</i> as he worried she would attack him. He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and firmly<br/>
held onto him to keep the two from falling over. </p><p>“Hey, hey, you're safe now." Sam tried to assure only to see her eyes roll into the back of her skull leaving nothing but a white coloration and bloodshot capillaries. Dean pulled out his gun without hesitation, watching as her body began to shake all over and she foamed at the mouth. Tears were streaming down her dirt stained cheeks and both brothers feared she would die right on the side of the road. </p><p>Suddenly, a raspy voice passed her lips, one that did not sound fitting for a woman her age. It was deep and laced with her own. </p><p>“Nolite intrare saltus!” The voice bellowed, the hunters looking at each other in confusion. </p><p>“In silvam potest videre, scit enim vos, ut scimus eius...”</p><p>“What the hell, is that Latin?” Dean questioned, staring at the girl with furrowed brows. “This is creepy, I don’t like this.” </p><p>She raised her hands up to cover her ears, eyes squeezing shut as she tugged on her hair and cried out, “I’m sorry! Please!” Her voice was caught on her tongue, the exhaustion now setting in. She could say no more, she closed her eyes and went lifeless in Sam’s arms, the younger looking over at Dean frantically. </p><p>“We have to help her!”</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl, not trusting any of it. Sam was always willing to help out and give people a chance, something that Dean didn't do as often. He was overly cautious and had trust issues, preferring to <i>shoot first, ask questions later,'</i> just as long as he was safe and that possible threat was taken out. He could see that Sam already had his mind set about all of this. He wanted to help the girl no matter if there was a possibility he might regret it later. </p><p>"Okay, the hell with this! Sam, this is starting to feel like something out of the twilight zone and I don't like it!" He waved his gun around and rubbed his face aggressively, not liking how this whole trip was turning out. Sam was going to give him some trouble he if tried to persist in leaving the girl there. He wanted to help her, but his inner voice was telling him this wasn't a good idea. "Dammit!' Was all he could say while throwing up his hands. He was caught in the middle, but he didn't want to be held responsible for a girls death if he just left her there. "Alright, we're gonna help her. But I'm telling you right now, this whole thing does not feel right to me!" He looked at his brother darkly as Sam shook his head from his brothers words.</p><p>“Protest all you want, but she’s coming with us. There’s something out there and we need to figure out what that is. It could be linked to the missing cases and deaths we’ve been investigating.” And with that, he hoisted the girl up in his arms and carried her back to the car, opening the back door and gently laying her down on the backseat. </p><p>With a loud sigh, Dean cursed from how unlucky they always were and he stomped back to the car and right to the drivers side. He flung open the door, sliding behind the wheel. </p><p>"We're gonna bring her to the next town and take her to the hospital and I don't want to hear no ifs or buts about it!" He looked at Sam with a serious expression as the taller climbed into the passengers side, glancing behind him at the backseat and feeling as if he was like John for just a moment. "I want you to watch her closely and if you see something funky, you know what to do." Once again, he met Sam's concerned gaze, not letting his own emotions get the best of him. One of them had to think logically about this and think about the risks something like this could come with. They both knew what was out there and they needed to be careful with everything. Sam didn’t comment on it, his eyes already focused on the unconscious girl. </p><p>Placing the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, but it didn’t last long. A second later, it sputtered and died down, the car shutting off again. Something wasn’t right, Dean took care of Baby. She meant everything to him and rarely did they ever have car trouble. They looked at each other again, both thinking the same thing.</p><p>“We’re gonna need some help.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>